Symbol nádeje
by Kathryn Veritas
Summary: Poviedka sa odohráva 30 rokov po bitke o mesiac Endor. Vznikla na základe rôznych špekulácií a teórií, ktoré kolujú internetom ohľadne Epizódy VII. Preto môže obsahovať potenciálne spoilery. Obsahuje tiež spoilery z knihy Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure, ktoré som prevzala z Wookieepedie. Dúfam, že sa vám bude páčiť.


**Symbol nádeje**

Leia sedela na úzkej posteli vo svojej súkromnej spálni. Ak sa to teda dalo nazývať spálňou. Bola to skôr provizórne zariadená miestnosť, kam si chodila zložiť hlavu a vypiť instantnú corellianskú kávu. Káva chutila ako blato, no svoj účel spĺňala. Udržiavala ju na nohách.

V takýchto chvíľach, bývalá alderaanska princezná, asi najviac ľutovala, že sa väčšmi nevenovala jedijskému výcviku. Keby sa bola zdokonaľovala v meditačných technikách, určite by nepotrebovala tú kofeínovú pseudonáhradu.

Lenže Leia uprednostnila politiku. Naivne si myslela, že ako politička bude pre ľudí prospešnejšia. Že pomôže obnoviť to, čo Impérium zničilo. Ale mýlila sa. A tento omyl ju nakoniec priviedol sem - do srdca Rezistencie. Prinútil ju vymeniť pohodlné senátorské rúcho za generálsku uniformu. Zobudiť sa z toho príjemného sna, v ktorom všetci dlhé roky žili.

Pred tridsiatimi rokmi, v ten osudný deň na planéte Endor, sa Aliancia rebelov domnievala, že vyhrala. Cisár umrel a jeho Impérium, rozsievajúce zlo po celej galaxií, malo padnúť s ním. Ibaže to sa nestalo. Impérium pretrvalo. Aliancia mu síce zasadila tvrdú ranu, no ono sa, ako ranené zviera, utiahlo do úzadia. Lížuc si rany, v tichosti čakalo na svoju príležitosť. A keď ju konečne dostalo, jeho útok bol smrtiaci. Zničil všetko, čo Aliancia celé tie roky budovala. Zanechával za sebou iba utrpenie, žiaľ a bolesť.

The First Order, nová podoba Impéria, sa stal tou najväčšou hrozbou, akej galaxia kedy čelila. Hrozbou, ktorú nik nevedel zastaviť. Dokonca ani...

Leinu vzácnu chvíľu oddychu prerušilo slabé zaklopanie. „Generál? Generál, ste tam?"

 _Mala som Ackbara požiadať, nech ma potajme presťahuje do inej časti základne. Alebo obmedzí, istým nemenovaným protokolárnym droidom, prístup do obytných priestorov_ , pomyslela si vojenská veliteľka unavene, no nahlas povedala len: „Poď ďalej Peazy."

Ozval sa hlasný vrzgot pántov a do miestnosti vošiel vysoký protokolárny droid. Jeho, alebo skôr jej, oficiálne označenie znelo PZ-4CO. PZ-4CO, ako jedna z mála, dostala ženské naprogramovanie. Dôstojníci Rezistencie ju skrátene oslovovali Peazy.

„Prepáčte, že vás ruším generál, ale dúfala som, že dnes budeme pokračovať v písaní vašich memoárov."

Leia v duchu zaúpela. Keď jej major Ematt, pred vyše dvoma mesiacmi, navrhol, aby spísala svoje pamäti, striktne odmietla. Považovala to za zbytočnú stratu času a energie. Ibaže, Ematt nebral nie ako odpoveď. Bol presvedčený, že spomienky na najväčšie víťazstvo Aliancie, utvrdia vojakov v presvedčení, že ich boj nie je márny. Že tá banda fanatikov, ktorá stojí na čele toho imperiálneho hybrida, s názvom First Order, sa dá poraziť. Na spísanie memoárov si nevedel si predstaviť nikoho povolanejšieho, než najznámejšiu predstaviteľku Aliancie a spoluzakladateľku Novej Republiky. Preto, keď ho Leia odmietla, nasadil na ňu Peazy. A tá bola ešte dotieravejšia, ako C-3PO počas incidentu „ _Poškodená paža_." Prenasledovala svoju obeť mučivých štyridsaťdva dní, kým ju konečne nezlomila. Lei proste neostávalo nič iné, iba súhlasiť. V opačnom prípade by asi prišla o rozum. Alebo prepadla Temnej strane Sily.

„O čom sa chceš dnes rozprávať, Peazy?"

„Už ste mi vraveli o operácií Žltý mesiac a o bitke o Endor. Ale jedna vec mi stále nie je jasná. A myslím, že by to mnoho bytostí v galaxií zaujímalo."

„Pýtaj sa," vyzvala ju Leia, hoci zmysli jej našepkávali, aby tak nerobila.

„Ako umrel cisár Palpatine?"

 _Mala som počúvnuť svoje inštinkty_ , vyčítala si vojenská veliteľka v duchu. Ako má Peazy vysvetliť zložitú históriu, ktorá spájala rod Skywalkerov s jedným z najväčších zlosynov galaxie? Keby jej povedala, že to bol práve Darth Vader, Palpatinova pravá ruka, kto imperátora zniesol zo sveta, rozpútala by v Rezistencii peklo. Dokonca ani Leia tomu nechcela zo začiatku veriť. Stále mala pred očami to monštrum v čiernom brnení, ktoré spôsobovalo toľko utrpenia. Trvalo jej dlhé roky, kým dokázala prijať pravdu. Kým sa zmierila s faktom, že Darth Vader bol v skutočnosti jej biologický otec, Anakin Skywalker -padlý rytier Jedi, ktorý týmto činom vykúpil svoju dušu.

Zvyšok galaxie by ale nebol taký zhovievavý. Väčšina by tomu nikdy neuverila, pretože First Order si z Vadera spravil svojho martýra, svoj symbol. Preto sa v záujme vyššieho dobra rozhodlo, pravdu utajiť.

„Jediná osoba, ktorá by ti na to dokázala odpovedať, je Luke Skywalker. Len on bol očitým svedkom Palpatinovej smrti."

„Tým chcete povedať, že ani najvyšší predstavitelia Novej Republiky..."

„Nie. Ani oni nepoznajú detaily," prerušila ju Leia. Keď však Peazy dlhú chvíľu neprehovorila, uvedomila si, že to vyznelo drsnejšie, než pôvodne zamýšľala: „Ospravedlňujem sa, asi som mierne... prepracovaná. Máš ešte nejaké otázky?"

Peazy odrazu pôsobila veľmi neisto. Skoro, ako keby sa hanbila: „Zaujímalo by ma, či by ste mi mohli povedať niečo o Lukeovi Skywalkerovi."

„Čože?"

„Myslím tým...nie, viem, že je najväčším hrdinom Aliancie. C-3PO o ňom pomerne často rozpráva. Ale všetky jeho príbehy sú také... nerealistické. Preto by som rada vedela... Kto je vlastne Luke Skywalker?"

Leia sa takmer rozosmiala. V tej chvíli jej PZ-4CO pripomínala skutočnú ženu. „Ty by si rada vedela? Takže to mám chápať tak, že táto otázka je určená len pre tvoje osobné účely?"

„Nie. Áno. Možno."

Tentokrát sa bývalá alderaanska princezná naozaj od srdca zasmiala. V posledných mesiacoch sa jej to nestávalo často. No potom sa nad tou otázkou zamyslela a zrak jej padol na starú holofotografiu. Pochádzala z oslavy zničenia prvej Hviezdy smrti. Boli na nej všetci traja - ona, Han a Luke. Držali sa okolo ramien a škerili sa ako blázni. Prečo by aj nie, veď sa im podarilo zničiť najnovšiu Palpatinovu hračku.

Boli to ťažké časy, ale Luke... Luke, ten naivný farmársky chlapec z planéty Tatooine, vniesol medzi rebelov novú krv... novú nádej. Už od prvého okamihu Leiu zvláštnym spôsobom priťahoval. Pripadala si ako motýľ letiaci za svetlom. Spočiatku si myslela, že je to preto, lebo sa jej páči. No potom pašerák menom Han Solo doslova otriasol jej svetom a ona si uvedomila, že to čo ju s Lukeom spája, nie sú romantické city. Ich puto siahalo hlbšie. Omnoho hlbšie. V žilách im kolovala rovnaká krv. V deň, keď Leia zistila, že má dvojča, konečne všetko pochopila. A našla to, čo jej celý život chýbalo - druhú polovicu samej seba.

 _Kto je Luke Skywalker?_ Pre Leiu bola odpoveď jasná - jej milovaný brat. Ale okrem ich najbližších priateľov o tom nikto netušil. Bolo by to až príliš nebezpečné.

Pre Hana Sola, toho hrozného neokrôchanca, bol Luke Skywalker najlepší priateľ, ktorému by zveril aj život. A ktorý mu už nespočetnekrát pomohol zo šlamastiky. Aj život mu už zo desaťkrát zachránil. Leia to po incidente na planéte Nar Shaadda prestala počítať.

Niečo podobné by sa dalo povedať aj o Chewbaccovi, Wedgovi Antillesovi a zvyšku starej Červenej eskadry.

Pre jeho jedijských učiteľov, Obi-Wana Kenobiho a majstra Yodu, znamenal Luke Skywalker nový začiatok. Znovuzrodenie rádu rytierov Jedi. Luke Skywalker bol posledný zo starých a prvý z nových. Práve vďaka tomu sa pre zvyšok galaxie stal mýtom, ktorý pretrvá aj po jeho smrti. On...

„Generál? Generál? Počúvate ma?"

Peazin robotický hlas vrátil Leiu do reality: „Prepáč, zamyslela som sa."

„Takže mi môžete odpovedať na otázku?"

„Áno Peazy, myslím, že môžem. Luke Skywalker je symbolom nádeje pre nás všetkých."

Viac Leia povedať nestihla, pretože jej zapípal komlink: „Generál Solo, komandér Dameron sa vrátil z misie. Chce sa s vami okamžite rozprávať. Vraj je to dôležité."

„Rozumiem major Ematt. Hneď som pri vás. Peazy, dokončíme to inokedy, povinnosť volá." S týmito slovami Leia doslova vysrkala protokolárneho droida zo svojej spálne. Ani mu nedala možnosť protestovať. Ale keď sa chystala za Dameronom, zrak jej znovu padol na starú holofotografiu.

 _Kto je Luke Luke Skywalker?_ , spýtala sa opäť sama seba. To čo povedala Peazy, bola pravda - Luke predstavoval symbol nádeje pre celú galaxiu. No málokto vedel, že za tým symbolom sa skrýva obyčajný muž. Muž, ktorý mal sen. No ten sen mu rozdupali. A jediné, čo mu z neho ostalo, bola milovaná dcéra. Aby ju ochránil, zaplatil cenu zo všetkých najvyššiu. Ukryl ju pred zvyškom galaxie i pred sebou samým.

Ale toto tajomstvo si Leia Organa-Solo vezme do hrobu. Pretože First Order sa nikdy nesmie dozvedieť, že existuje ešte jeden Skywalker.


End file.
